


𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐇𝐀𝐊𝐈

by becauseishipyoonseok



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseishipyoonseok/pseuds/becauseishipyoonseok
Summary: ethan meets harry one night as he's out for a midnight walk. the two become friends but soon enough ethan develops hanahaki disease. what happens when ethan confesses to harry ?
Kudos: 4





	𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐇𝐀𝐊𝐈

**Author's Note:**

> so this work was originally posted on dangerous fellows amino, of course i was still the one who created it but i thought it wouldn't hurt to post it here too ! if you want to see more content from me go ahead and follow me on dangerous fellows amino @❀ 𝖲𝖤𝖮𝖭𝖦𝖩𝖴𝖭𝖨𝖥𝖨𝖤𝖣 ❀

the streets were mainly empty as ethan made his way around them, in search of something to do with his life. he was a highschool student, and could already tell his life wasn't going well. ethan needed it to change, but he didn't know how to change it. and while certainly walking around at night wouldn't change anything, it was the last thing the male could think of.

ethan neared a small park, which to no surprise was empty. he sat down on one of the benches and looked around. there was a small garden a minute or so away from the park, which ethan thought looked cute next to the park. as he took a closer look, though, a silhouette appeared by the flowers. ethan decided to go closer, since it was hard to see in the dark as always.

as he approached ethan saw a male lightly watering the plants and ,, talking to them ? while he thought of it to be a bit weird, he didn't want to judge - everyone has their own thing, after all. " sorry to be a bother, sir, but - what are you doing out so late ? " ethan asked. he knew that anyone being out late is a bit weird, including himself, but he thought to ask anyway.

upon closer examination, ethan saw that the male had short white hair, and was wearing a dark blue jacket over a white turtleneck. ' almost the same clothing as me ', ethan thought to himself. the male stopped what he was doing and faced ethan with a small smile. " tending to the plants as i always do. it's easier at night without all the children running around and screaming. " he chuckled. " i'm harry, by the way. " the male added.

" i'm ethan, nice to meet you. aren't there people who take care of the plants already, though ? " ethan asked. he didn't go to parks often, but when he did he noticed there were people to did those types of things to keep the park safe and looking nice.

harry nodded in response " yes, but i've been noticing recently they haven't been doing that good of a job, so i decided to help. " " ah, i see. you must love plants then, i assume ? " ethan replied. " i always have. i had a bit of a rough childhood and i found that gardening and taking care of things like plants helped me forget about things that were happening. "

the two continued their conversation for a little longer, talking about school, hobbies, and sports amongst other things. " well, i should get going now. it was nice talking to you, ethan. i'll be here again in a couple of days, if you want to meet up again. bye ! " harry said, to which ethan simply nodded and watched as harry walked away.

ethan thought that it would be best for him to go home as well, as he had been out for quite a while. as he was walking back, he thought back on his conversation with harry. he felt hopeful ; this was the first time he had been happy talking to someone other than his best friend in a long time. he arrived back to his friends' house, quietly going up to his room and attempting to fall asleep for the night.

ethan woke up to the strong smell of pancakes, which confused him until he remembered it was saturday. after getting changed into black jeans and a tucked-in white t-shirt and fixing his hair a bit, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen where his friend lawrence, and lawrences' mom, were already at. ethan had been staying with them for a few months, ever since his parents kicked him out for being gay. at the time lawrence was his only friend, and offered to let ethan live with him.

the day went by as any normal saturday would, with lawrence helping his mom around the house and ethan practicing his baseball skills. ethan was eager for the day to end, however - he had plans to meet up with harry again the next day. he didn't know why he was so eager, usually he was more calm about things.

ethan had trouble falling asleep that night, and came to the conclusion it was about harry. he tried figuring out why he was so eager to see him, but came up short for an answer. he figured he could tell lawrence about it in school on monday.

ethan only got about an hour of sleep that night, but all he was caring about at the time was meeting up with harry that night. he tried not to show his excitement, however, since he didn't want lawrence to ask any questions or get curious.

after a day that seemed to go forever, night arrived. ethan notified lawrence that he would be going out for a walk before he left. as he made his way to the park, he noticed how calm he felt. ' i need to go on more walks like these in the future. ' ethan noted to himself as he arrived.

he saw harry wave to him when he got closer. " hey, you came back. " harry said as he smiled at ethan. ethan nodded " yeah, it was really nice talking to you before so i thought it wouldn't do any harm to come back. " as before, the two began talking about seemingly anything that came to mind. ethan found himself admiring harrys' eyes - they were a dark purple color, and just by looking at them ethan could tell he was happy in that moment.

after a while, they parted ways again. ethan figured they had been talking for at least an hour or two, as the sky had gotten way darker than it was before. thinking back on the conversation he had with harry, again he felt happy. but this time, he also felt his heart flutter. this feeling wasn't new to him, but it did surprise him a bit. he had only been talking to harry for two days, how could he already begin to have feelings for him ?

ethan tried not to think much of it as he arrived back at the house. he was able to fall asleep fairly easy that night, which he was always happy about.

the next morning started out as any monday morning would, but it soon turned bad. ethan was brushing his teeth when he began thinking about the night before again. suddenly, he felt the urge to vomit. he walked quickly over to the toilet, which was luckily right next to him since he was already in the bathroom. he bent over, closing his eyes as his heart rate sped up and he felt something come out of his mouth. he opened his eyes to see pink petals on the ground with a bit of blood around them.

' no, no, no - why this ? why me ? ' ethan panicked as he felt more petals coming up his throat. he closed his eyes again, opening them seconds later to see more petals and more blood. he couldn't tell lawrence about it, oh no. he would have a lot to explain, which ethan didn't want to do.

he waited a minute or two before grabbing a few pieces of toilet paper and doing his best to clean up the mess he had made. he tried to not think about harry again, as he knew that was the cause of this.

the day was hard, to say the least. every time he barely even thought of harry he could feel more petals forming, but fortunately he was able to stop them in time. he knew he had to say something to harry, but that was the last thing he ever wanted to have to do. he had just met the guy, and didn't want to risk their friendship that was forming.

he couldn't tell harry for a few more days, which was good but mainly bad. it was good because ethan didn't have to face harry as soon, but bad because ethan knew that in that time he couldn't see harry he would only cough up more painful petals.

the days after were only more painful than the ones before. more petals, more blood, much closer to dying. soon the day came where he had to visit harry again. and for the first time since they had met, ethan dreaded it.

he did the same thing he did before of telling lawrence he was going to go for a walk and then leaving to find harry. as ethan was walking he debated going back. he didn't want to face harry with this so soon, but he also knew that if he didn't do it he would risk dying young, which would be worse in retrospect.

his heart raced as he walked up to harry, who seemed to immediately tell that something was wrong. " is something wrong, ethan ? you don't look the same. " harry asked, his voice sounding majorly concerned. " i need to tell you something, harry. " ethan said, barely able to speak without stuttering or talking too fast.

" what is it, ethan ? " harry replied, looking ethan in the eye. but before ethan could speak, he felt it happening again. ' no, please no, not now- ' he begged, although he knew nothing could stop it this time. he fell down to the ground, beginning to cough as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. " ethan- " harry tried speaking, but stopped as soon as he saw multiple big pink petals being coughed up out of ethans' mouth, followed by a severe amount of blood.

ethan looked up at harry, not wasting any time in fear that he would start coughing up petals soon again. " i love you, harry. " he spoke, the words being painful to say for ethan and being painful to hear for harry.

ethans' heart dropped as he watched harry become obviously regretful and sad. " harry ? " ethan asked quickly, hoping for a good response from the other. harrys' mouth opened as he replied with seven words ; seven words which would lead to the worst outcome.

" i'm sorry ethan, i don't love you. "


End file.
